User talk:InSpeck
Hello! This is a reminder to sign your posts with four "~"! Thanks! Welcome Hi, welcome to Lemonade Mouth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InSpeck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fabinaforever (Talk) 00:55, May 7, 2011 Thanks! Hello! I'm Fabinaforever, the founder and one of the admins on this wiki. I have been very impressed with your edits, and glad you are helping us out!! Thanks! ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 16:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You Are the User of the Week! No Problem! Hey! No problem! You deserve it! The Userboxes are AMAZING! I added them to the Userboxes page. Thanks! ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 17:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, InSpeck to the Lemonade Mouth Wiki!!!!!!!!! You´re welcome! 18:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Santcruz Naomi Scott Since they all had to audition, I think they had to know how to play the instruments their characters used in the movie. I'm not sure, though. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 10:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hahahah that's funny! :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 10:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Nomination Congratulations! You have been nominated to become an admin of Lemonade Mouth Wiki! To accept this request, please leave a message on an existing admin's talk page. Congratulations! You are now an admin! Happy editing! ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 20:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Video Wow! She is an amazing singer! ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "And then, we all busted up cracking...Wait, what did I just say??" 17:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Come join me on BNBN Wiki! It´s www.BNBN.wikia.comSantcruz 17:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey InSpeck! I didn't know you were here! Well anyway, ARE YOU CRAZY I AM IN LOVE WITH LEMONADE MOUTH!!!!!!! IM LISTENING TO THE SOUNDTRACK OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!! Okay, well it's nice to meet you here! (new sig! ->) Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 20:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey InSpeck, I was wondering what are all the fonts? Can you show me where they are? I need them for template signatures on Hogwarts. Thanks Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 21:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I just left him one of my angry messages. I can get persistent, impatient, and angry. A mix of the three turns intimidating, and can make many people crack. (laughs evilly) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) haha i like how creepy is tiny. yeah but i hope he answers me... :( [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) PS I'm getting sick of not having my sparkly star on my sig.... :P No I am, but every article is so good that I dont know where to edit... [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) AMAZED! Wow! How did you make that thing come up on the main page!? You're amazing at that kind of stuff! :) ~Fabinaforever :D :) 13:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! Therer are some good codes here. This is another one of my wikis. It has one for featured media and a featured article. ~Fabinaforever :D :) 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have no idea. XD ~Fabinaforever :D :) 13:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah :) ~Fabinaforever :D :) 14:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Yes! Its AMAZING! :) :) Love it! ~Fabinaforever :D :) 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :) I'm gonna go check Wikia to see if they've responded to our chat request. ~Fabinaforever :D :) 19:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) REALLY? Lemme go see! ~Fabinaforever :D :) 19:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG I'm running out of words I'm so happy!! THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH. FOR. ALL. OF. YOUR. HELP. ~Fabinaforever :D :) 19:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. I love flash mobs) INSPECK WATCH THIS! If you already did, then reply with excitement! Here Here There's nothing inappropriate! Just LM! Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 00:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 1 question! Yes, I wondering, can I be an admin? I am on the wiki everyday. I make a lot of accurate edits, I have appropriate things. Or do I have to fill out a form? Do I have to ask Fabinaforever? Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 23:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! Awesome! I'll be sure to check it out. :) ~Fabinaforever :D :) 00:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade from Admin Heyy! No, you didn't waste my time! :) Of course you can- you're one of the best people on this Wiki! :) No problemo! :) :) RE:Userboxes Thanks!!! We need some for the other pairings =D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG Have you posted them on the Userboxes page yet? They look GREAT! :) How about one for "this user hates Ray Beech" or "this user supports Ray Beech" or "this user loves the band Mudslide Crush"? I mean, people still like them too, right? Thank you! That thing was annoying... K thanks! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 12:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) User Page Heyy! Awesome, I added my user page to the categories. Anyway, check out my user page! I think its funny! :) Haha, "proudly exclaims"! Good one! I saw it... I saw it from the What's What Edition. She said that she didn't play it before the movie, but the crew and the music directors I guess for the movie taught her how to play her songs. Also she had help from Hayley Kiyoko (who can actually play guitar) to help with all the other stuff. She said she was playing so much that she had calluses on her fingers. But yeah, that's where I heard it. I think all of them (except Hayley and Bridget) had to learn their instruments for the movie. Well that's where I heard it. MrClingo23 20:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Homepage! Thanks! Wher did I put it though? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Characters Hello! Your userpage said that your favorite characters are Olivia and Mo. If you had to rank all of the Lemonade Mouth members, what order would they be in?4kidsOPfan 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep I'm on and nice photos.Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 23:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ? I WAS THINKING WHO WILL BE THE USER OF THE WEEK? Sorry for the caps thing, I just don't wanna type it again. lol Aqua Dude! Be heard, be strong, be proud! 21:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Online IKR! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Actor/Actresses Page Yay!!^^ I'm making pages for the songs from the book (Smile Song, Skinny Nancy, etc.)﻿ RE: Actor/Actresses Page Yay!!^^ Thanks! I'm working on pages for the songs from the book. (Smile Song, Skinny Nancy, etc.) ﻿ RE:On? Yep Now!!!! Haven;t seen Fabinaforever in awhile. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Again Ok! That's fine :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 13:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Computer Repair Ok Thanks for telling me :) I may 'be gone from July 22nd to Aug 11st if my trip doesn't have Wi-Fi!!! Anyway hope your web gets fixed soon :))) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG]] Leave me a message! 15:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Video gone? Well, I went to watch the video that you nominated, but it was terminated because of copyright! What will you do? Ahhh!!!!! :P Noah137 Don't open my mailbox! 02:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: U.O.T.W. THANKS! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 23:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks soo much! Sorry I haven't been on, I've had a busy summer. :) I'll try to get on whenever I can. :) Bottom pic How do you get the pic at the bottom of your userpage? July 4 That floating thing that moves as you scroll down. July 4 Oh thanks. July 6 Clean Up the Wiki! Help clean up the Wiki- please see my blog post! May I be an admin :) Hey InSpeck i was wondering if i could be an admin here please :) User:BoriLovah